Veronica's New Experience
by stranger in fiction
Summary: One-shot of Veronica Lodge visiting Reggie Mantle's apartment, months after her breakup with Archie. One-Shot, SMUT. Rated MA.


**Veronica's New Experience**

Veronica Lodge and Reggie Mantle One-Shot

"Wait, wait, wait," Reggie scoffs, "in that whole time you were together, he never once went down on you?"

"No!" I reply way too fast, "There was…one time."

I look down at the marble counter and start pulling at the strand of pearls around my neck, an old habit refusing to die whenever I get embarrassed.

"I mean, who ever had a perfect sex life, you know?" I try.

"That is a pathetic excuse to not get exactly what you want from someone you really want it from." His voice drops a little lower. He's becoming a bit more serious.

"It's called respecting another person's boundaries." I try.

"No, Veronica," he gets a little closer, "that's called not respecting you and what you want."

I bite my lip and feel a tightness growing between my legs, so I take another sip of my wine and try to avoid eye contact.

"And how do you know what I want?" I down the rest of my wine.

"I don't think it takes rocket science." Reggie steps closer to me, positioning himself in front of my open legs with his finger grazing my knee.

I set my wine glass down and take a leap of faith, right into his arms. He lowers his mouth down to my level and presses his soft lips against my eager mouth. The sudden guilt comes crashing into my chest when I realize I have thought about this moment, this kiss, before. My friend, my close friend, just got out of his long-time relationship and mine has been over for months.

I place my hand on his firm chest and gently push him away.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Exactly," Reggie smiles, "No thinking."

His large, warm hands cup my face and bring us together again. His lips are sweet, and I lay my hands over his to encourage our closeness. I stand up from the barstool in his kitchen and bring our bodies closer, so I can feel the heat radiating off of him.

I press my breasts against him and lightly moan when one of his hands falls from my cheek to my ribcage where his thumb lightly strokes underneath my breast. I take a breath in and realize exactly what I want.

"Reggie," I say between kisses, " _Fuck_ me."

He breaks the kiss and shows me that million-dollar smile he used to cheer me up so many times in the past. With a devilish look in his eyes, he picks me up from the barstool and reaches around me to pick me up, so I throw my legs around his trim waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and close any gap between our bodies.

He carries me to his bed in the corner of his studio apartment, not far from the kitchen island we've been drinking at all night. He throws me down on his untidy white comforter with restrained force in the dim lighting emanating from the bed side lamp, making his skin appear rich caramel. Reggie crawls on top of me to wrap his arm around me back to slide my body further up the bed. He starts to back away from me, so I pull my shirt off, exposing my shear black bra to entice him again.

"Come back here," I teasingly plead.

"I'm not going anywhere," he grins and licks his lips, "but here."

Reggie's warm hands slide under my belt and begin taking off my pants. I curse myself for wearing my plan white panties and not one of my lacey numbers, but he doesn't seem to notice when he strips me down on his bed.

"Wait," I sit up and stop his hands from exploring my flesh, "You don't have to, you know, if you don't want to."

Reggie shakes his head in disbelief and climbs back on top of me, so our mouths are inches apart. He smiles at me one more time before bowing his head to kiss behind my ear, down my neck, to the tops of my breasts. "Oh, I want to."

His mouth trails down my body leaving a slick wet mark on my skin where he set my nerves on fire. While his fingers flirt with the hemline of my panties, his eyes gaze up at me as his mouth hovers over my cunt. He slowly slips his hand under my panties to move the fabric out of his way, exposing me wholly. His fingers caress my slick flesh, making me writhe in anticipation for something more, anything more.

All I want are his hands, his fingers, his lips on my body, and I'm left needing his touch before realizing he stopped to pull my panties off. I take a deep breath, waiting for what's next.

My mouth opens wide with pleasure when his tongue starts circling my aroused clit with generous speed. It's delicate, but forceful. With every stroke, I get even more wet. He starts to finger me with his mouth still sucking and lightly biting my folds, then his other hand skitters over my body and cups my heaving breast. He slides his fingers under my bra and finds my erect nipple, squeezing and rolling my barbell piercing with every bit of attention he's giving my wet cunt.

 _God._

He forces another finger inside me and I moan with pleasure as he thrusts them repeatedly while eating out my pussy.

"Reggie," I scream, "I want you so bad."

His lips kiss me tenderly between my legs, and all I can think about his how much I want him, all of him, inside of me.

After a few more strokes from his fingers, he stands up in front of the bed and strips off his clothes with amazing speed. His toned body glistens in the lamplight and I watch as he frees his massive erection from his jeans and boxers, my body growing more aroused with every passing moment. He climbs back over me, and I spread my legs wider for him. Anything for him.

He grabs his hard dick and thrusts it inside me with a hunger I've never felt before. He's so deep and I arch my back to become as close to him as I can. He thrusts into me over and over without hesitation in tune to his warm breath panting on my neck. My orgasm starts creeping from my center and permeating down my legs causing them to shake with each pounding penetration.

"Reggie!" I scream wildly.

"Yeah, baby, come on," his breath against my neck, "Come for me."

Pleasure shatters through me and I dig my nails into his muscled back, scratching deep lines in between his shoulder blades he goes crazy for. His dark brown eyes pierce mine when his mouth falls open, blowing hot air on my neck when he finally releases inside me.

"Was that good for you?" he pants.

I pull him in for another long kiss on his swollen lips.

"I didn't know what I was missing." I smirk before closing my eyes to relish at the feeling of him inside me one more time before he rolls off of my naked body.


End file.
